Minnowtail
|affie = RiverClan |pastaffie = ''None |namest = Kit: Apprentice: Warrior: |namesl = Minnowkit Minnowpaw Minnowtail |familyt = Mother: Father: Brothers: Sister: |familyl = Dawnflower Voleclaw Pebblefoot Tumblekit |mentor = Voletooth |apps = Mossyfoot, Breezepaw |livebooks = Twilight, The Sight, Dark River, Outcast, Eclipse, Long Shadows Sunrise, Hollyleaf's Story, The Fourth Apprentice, Fading Echoes, Mistystar's Omen, Night Whispers, Sign of the Moon, The Forgotten Warrior, The Last Hope, Dovewing's Silence, Bramblestar's Storm, The Apprentice's Quest, Thunder and Shadow, Shattered Sky |deadbooks = None }} Minnowtail is a sleek-furred, dappled dark gray-and-white she-cat with amber eyes. History In the Super Edition Arc ''Bramblestar's Storm : In the New Prophecy Arc Dawn :Minnowkit is born to Dawnflower, a RiverClan queen, along with her two siblings, Pebblekit and Tumblekit. None of the kits' names are revealed until ''Twilight. :She makes the journey with the four Clans to their new home by the lake. When she and her siblings are stuck out on the Thunderpath, they are saved by Squirrelpaw, Crowpaw and Dawnflower. They are then checked over by Leafpaw, who finds that they are not hurt, just tired and frightened. :They are later seen being carried by Dawnflower and two other RiverClan warriors. In the mountains, when a second eagle attacks, she and the other Clan kits are herded into a corner until the Tribe cats can fight it off. She and her siblings and Tallpoppy's kits share prey and play with the Tribe's kits. Twilight :She and her siblings escape from the RiverClan camp and discover a sticky liquid next to a discarded Twoleg object. They play around in the puddle, running through it and leaving pawmarks on the grass. Then Minnowkit dares her brother, Pebblekit, to drink some. Despite her dare being targeted at Pebblekit, they all drink it, and describe it as "yucky". As a result, the kits become violently ill. When their mother, Dawnflower, licks them clean, she also ingests some of the liquid and becomes the first fully-grown cat to fall sick as a result. Many other cats catch the sickness and Leafpool has to come help Mothwing heal them. :After Minnowkit tells the story to Leafpool she asks if it is her fault and Leafpool assures her it isn't, and calmly tells her to go to sleep. Eventually, Minnowkit's sister dies from the poisoning, although all the other cats, except for an elder named Ivytail, recover. :Later, Minnowkit and Pebblekit are playing by dabbing their paws in water. Mothwing tells them to play somewhere else because if they fell in, she wouldn't have enough time to save them. Minnowkit and Pebblekit move and play by running around in circles. In the Power of Three Arc The Sight :Minnowpaw is an apprentice at the first Gathering which siblings Lionpaw and Hollypaw attend. Mousepaw calls Lionpaw over to meet her. He mentions that she is a whole moon older than him, even though she has fluffy fur like a kit. Minnowpaw introduces two other RiverClan apprentices, Pouncepaw and Pebblepaw, to Lionpaw and Mousepaw. She offers to show the two toms around the island, but Lionpaw irritably rejects the offer, though he thinks Mousepaw would have enjoyed a moonlit walk with the pretty apprentice. :Minnowpaw participates in the Daylight Gathering and her Clanmate, Pouncepaw, earns the fattest fish. Dark River :While her Clanmates are trying to reconstruct the RiverClan camp, she and Pouncepaw help Voletooth shift stones to try to block the stream so it becomes deeper and wider. Minnowpaw is the one who warns them of the Twolegs returning in time for them to flee. :Later, she is one of the cats who Hollypaw meets while in RiverClan; she is alarmed by the ThunderClan apprentice's presence, asking why she was there and why she smelled so bad. She is also on patrol when WindClan find them on their side of the border after they were chased by a horseplace dog. She asks if they should run when the WindClan patrol come but is told that it is no use. She and Pouncepaw are seen moving closer together. Outcast : Eclipse : Long Shadows : Sunrise : In the Omen of the Stars Arc ''The Fourth Apprentice : She is now a warrior known as Minnowtail. She has also been given an apprentice, Mossypaw. Fading Echoes : Night Whispers :When Ivypaw goes to the Dark Forest for a training bout, she spots Minnowtail and Hollowpaw along with many other warriors, training in the ways of the gloomy forest. Minnowtail's reason for training in the Dark Forest is unknown. Sign of the Moon :When Dovewing uses her powers, she hears Minnowtail giving Mossypaw a fishing lesson, and tells her apprentice that she has to sit where her shadow doesn't fall over the water. The Forgotten Warrior :Minnowtail is seen in climbing training in the Dark Forest. Minnowtail pushes past Hollowpaw to head for the top of the tree, almost knocking Ivypool off her branch. She is noted to have a light, strong body and confident movements. Minnowtail wins the exercise, her reward being that she did not have to jump down, expecting an attack from the tree, while the other cats did. Minnowtail jumps gracefully down from the tree and lands in a clump of fern, then pairs up with Breezepelt for battle training. Afterwards, Minnowtail asks if they did well, and Shredtail growls that the Clan cats aren't there for praise, they are there to fight. When battle training is over, Minnowtail has a small patch of fur missing from the fight. :Later at a Gathering, Ivypool catches Minnowtail's gaze, reminding Ivypool of their training together in the Dark Forest. The Last Hope :After Jayfeather's business with RiverClan is done, Minnowtail escorts ThunderClan's medicine cat off of their territory, and nudges Jayfeather impatiently from behind. She is joined by Hollowflight, Beetlewhisker, and RiverClan's deputy, Reedwhisker. :After finally realizing what the Place of No Stars is, and what Tigerstar and his cats hoped to accomplish, she and Sunstrike are horrified, and they all fight for their respective Clans during the battle with the ghostly cats. In the A Vision of Shadows Arc The Apprentice's Quest : Thunder and Shadow :At a Gathering, Mallownose and Minnowtail are seen sharing tongues with Brightheart and Cloudtail, and the RiverClan cats look sleek again after the long leaf-bare. When the Gathering starts without ShadowClan, Bramblestar announces that Violetpaw has returned to said Clan, and that StarClan's prophecy is safe again, yet Crowfeather opens question on if Violetpaw and Twigpaw are really part of it. From among the RiverClan warriors, Minnowtail asks what else the prophecy could mean, and she points out that the kits are the only things they found in the shadows. Shattered Sky : In the Novellas Hollyleaf's Story : Mistystar's Omen :Minnowtail is one of the cats that Mistyfoot orders to go on a hunting patrol. She joins her apprentice, Mossypaw, and Icewing. The patrol is led by another warrior, Grasspelt. :When Reedwhisker is made deputy of RiverClan following Mistystar's rise to leadership, Mossypaw comments that Mistystar only chose him because of the black tom being her son. Minnowtail, upon hearing this, reprimands the apprentice, and says that Reedwhisker is a brave and excellent warrior, who deserves his rank. :Minnowtail is sent on another hunting patrol, this time led by Mallownose. She hunts with Petalfur and Robinwing, as well as Mossypaw. Mistystar is dismayed at the small amount of prey that is brought back, saying that they couldn't even feed Podkit and Curlkit, Duskfur's two kits with this prey. Dovewing's Silence : Trivia Mistakes *She was mistakenly described as black. Character Pixels Kin Members '''Mother:' :Dawnflower: Father: :Voleclaw:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Brother: :Pebblefoot: Sister: :Tumblekit: :Echomist: Grandfathers: :Frogleap: :Hailstar: Great-Grandfather: :Cedarpelt: Great-Grandmother: :Lakeshine: Uncle: :Beetlenose: Aunts: :Willowshine:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook :Petaldust: Great-Great-Uncle: :Marshcloud:Revealed on Kate's Facebook Great-Great-Aunt: :Fallowtail: Cousins: :Graypool: :Willowbreeze: :Splashkit: :Morningkit: :Swankit:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook :Minnowkit: :Willowkit: :Silverstream: :Stormfur: :Feathertail: :Lark That Sings at Dawn: :Pine That Clings to Rock: :Vixentail: :Grasswhisker: :Graymist:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook :Otterheart: :Sneezecloud: :Mallownose: :Breezepaw:Revealed on Kate's blog :Grasspelt:Kate's Blog :Beetlewhisker:Kate's Blog :Pricklekit:Kate's Blog :Mintfur:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook :Rainstorm: :Beechfur:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook :Rippletail: :Swallowtail:Revealed on Kate's blog :Sedgewhisker:Revealed on Kate's blog :Nightpaw:Revealed on Kate's blog :Petalfur:Kate's Blog :Thistleheart:Revealed on Kate's blog :Brackenpelt: :Larkwing:Revealed on Kate's blog :Fernpaw:Revealed on Kate'sBlog :Jayclaw: :Owlnose: |''See More''}} Tree Quotes References and Citations de:Fischflosseru:Карпозубкаfr:Petite Anguillefi:Särkipentunl:Viskit Category:RiverClan Cat Category:Minor Character Category:The Fourth Apprentice characters Category:Fading Echoes characters Category:Warriors Category:Mentors Category:Night Whispers characters Category:Place of No Stars Visitors Category:Sign of the Moon characters Category:The Forgotten Warrior characters Category:The Last Hope characters Category:Place of No Stars Trainees Category:Females Category:Mistystar's Omen characters Category:Bramblestar's Storm characters Category:Dovewing's Silence characters Category:The Apprentice's Quest characters Category:Thunder and Shadow characters Category:Shattered Sky characters